Of Demons and Avatars
by Wanted2234
Summary: When Kurama meets a legend long-forgotten by time, something re-awakens inside of Naruto. A power that was thought to have existed only in myths. However, an unexplainable event occurs and sends Naruto back to a time when the power to bend the elements to their will is only wielded by few and sends him barrelling into Team Avatar. Could this be coincidental, or something more?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender , nor Naruto. If I owned Avatar, I would have never made that terrible, terrible, live action film.**

Prologue

"Dammit Sasuke! Why? Why!" Naruto Uzumaki clutched the body of his...friend? Hell, nobody, not even the blond, although he would stress it almost every day, understood the relationship between the two.

"I...don't know...I just...moved..."

The slurred voice of his rival was almost enough to put him over the edge.

Anger overcame the young genin as his grip on the Uchiha tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Screw you! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!" The young teen's voice echoed against the frozen sheets of ice that domed around the two. A voice as cold as the ice replied to the cries of anger that bellowed from Naruto.

"Naruto, I...don't let your dream die..."

For once in his young life, the Uchiha accepted the cold hard truth. He knew it was all over.

"I am sorry it came down to this; but it is the way of the Shinobi. We are tools to be used, and disposed of when the time comes."

"Shut up."

Haku blinked in mild surprise at the steam that began to seep from the blond, seeming heating up the air in the frozen dome. Not enough to melt the ice, not nearly enough, but enough to provoke the mild interest of Zabuza's apprentice.

_Wait. Something is up._

The once white steam now was a shade of blood-like smoke. Grunts of unnatural, demonic rage echoed from the sheets. After a moment or so, a voice of pure evil shook Haku to the bones.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto, or whatever the young boy had become, now glared at the other with pure, unfaultering rage. Unnatural blood red eyes bore into Hakus' soul as he could do nothing but stare in fear inspired awe at the pounced boy.

The red chakra now exploded and dissipated , leaving the boy as he was.

"I have to stop him!"

Senbon needles slipping into the finger of Haku, he snapped his arm across his chest and with speed only found in ninja, he threw the thin, sharp needles at the blond.

The silver weapon pierced through the orange garment and proceeded through the skin, provoking a howl of rage and pain from the beast.

After the howl, the blond roared, and demonic power surged throughout the dome, and the senbon slid out of his body and clattered to the ground.

"I will make you pay, you bastard!"

"He grows stronger every second! I must end this!"

Haku slipped more of his needles into his slender hands and he raised them, hoping the catch the demon...thing off guard.

Before he even had a chance to throw them, the only thing he saw was a chakra enhanced fist flying towards him before he was literally smashed through his mirror and onto the foggy bridge beyond

* * *

_Drip...drip...drip_

"**Hehehe...that's right boy...feed off my anger...kill...kill...kill.."**

The nine-tales stood behind bars, seeping his own chakra little by little through the bars, and eventually into the brat.

"Enough."

A older man appeared in front of the thick bars that housed the demonic fox, his hand out stretched towards the Kyuubi in a _halt_ gesture.

His drawling laughter came to a halt, as giant, blood-red eyes snapped down at the elder.

"**Ah, a newcomer... you are not the brat, I know that. Who might you be?"**

The elder was silent for a moment, not missing the mock-respect that laced the demons harsh voice. After taking a moment of consideration, the man began stoking his long, white beard before closing his eyes. Drawing in power, he snapped his gaze open, blinding white-blue light draining from his eyes. As he spoke, his once calm voice was now laced in fury and held the power of thousands of different voices.

"We have lain in dormant for far too long! It is time for us to reawaken a power long forgotten to fight evil such as yourself that lace the world!

I am the Avatar!"

* * *

Haku closed his eyes in reaction, preparing to take the brunt of the punch that was sure to come.

After a moment or two of nothing, Haku risked opening his eyes once again.

Naruto was now floating in the air, his mouth agape in a silent yowl of pure agony. For a moment, his aura would be red from demonic chakra, but it would soon transfer into white energy. His eyes began to change from the blood lust demonic eyes to pupil less with light poring out from his sockets. His whiskers went from thick and evil to thin and white.

Haku scrabbled away from the scene.

"What the hell are you?!"

Naruto then proceeded to glow completely. Wind began to attract to the boy, nearly sucking everything towards him. He was now just a giant blur of white-blue light.

Haku himself began to be drug towards him, despite his best efforts.

"No! I refuse to be-"

Debris flew towards the light, and with a zap, the concrete disappeared without a trace. Soon, as the winds picked up to near hurricane levels, the ice mirrors, including the body of Sasuke, flew into the light. The same thing happened to them.

Soon, the wind was too much to bear, even for the Jonin that were battling it out, and Sakura were all pulled in, and with a snap, the light vanished, with no trace of anything it sucked up.

Avatar Aang smiled without a care in the world. He had his two best friends alongside him, he was riding his flying bison, Appa, and a lemur rested beside him in the large saddle. There was nothing to worry about.

Except for the Fire Nation, but that was shoved to the back of his head. And being the Avatar. And...

Why was it so dark?

Snapping his eyes open, he scurried to the side of the saddle and gazed over the side, Katara and Sokka seemed to have the same idea.

"Aang! Look!" The voice of a female screeched over the howling wind as Aang followed his finger and gasped at the sight.

A white hole ripped open the sky, and a loud rumbling boomed. Soon, the hole darkened, and with a loud _bang, _a figure shot across the sky in the direction of the Fire Nation.

Another burst through with a bang, except it was directly in the opposite direction.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

With each bang, somethinglaunched from the anomaly, all with seemingly random directions.

And with a final bang, a final figure was launched, but this time, it was in their direction. The body whizzed past Appa and zoomed towards the ocean.

With no thought whatsoever, Aang vaulted over the side of the saddle with his staff, and dove after it.

"No, Aang!" Sokka yelped, "Don't go after it!"

He was ignored.

The wind howling loudly through the ears of the Avatar, he swooped under the body and snatched it. Activating his staff, it snapped open, and Aang glided for a moment or two before swooping up towards the bison.

Landing swiftly, Aang gently set the body down onto the leather saddle before the trio gazed upon him.

"Who is he?"

**And that concludes the prologue! Don't worry guys, there will be an explanation as to what happened to Naruto, as to why things went as it did. Although, I bet some of you guessed, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed the read, and I'll update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fight of the Nomads

**Okay, hi! Uhhh sorry about the lack of line breakers, they don't seem to be working for me. If anyone knows how to fix this problem, feel free to PM me with a solution.**

**Never mind, I fixed it **

**Also, on another note, to the fans of 'Tales of a Knucklehead Spartan', I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I just need a little break from the story. It is not, however, on hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the following, other than OC's, places I created myself, and some elements of the story. Please support the official release.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or that is what I would have said, if the damn internet wasn't down for the day. I'll upload as soon as the internet is back up. Angry face...**

Chapter 1:

Battle of the Nomads

"Stop that!"

"Stop _what?"_

"Poking him with that stick!"

Naruto's closed eyes strained shut as consciousness gripped the young boy once more, bringing him back into the world of living.

Squeezing his eyes more tightly, he groaned at the prodding of his cheek. After a moment of silence, the young shinobi irritably swatted away the stick and snapped his eyes open to glare at the boy who loomed over the blond.

"Knock it off 'for I knock you out."

The boy couldn't have been no older than Naruto himself. His angular face showed no more than anger and wariness as he gazed down at the blond himself.

"Stand guard, Fire Nation scum!"

Naruto sighed in displeasure as his head pounded in agony. The ninja groaned as he sat up. Immediately, two others were at his side, helping him up. After getting to his feat, he finally continued his glare at the boy.

"Fire Nation? What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't play du-"

"Sokka!"

The rather shrill voice of the female beside Naruto made the boy jump and shoot a glance towards her with disbelief evident in his eyes. "But Katara! You saw what happened! The only explanation is-"

"That something else is at work here."

Naruto turned his head to the final member of the trio. He was obviously not one in relation to the other two. He was the shortest of the group, and had no hair growing. Either he shaved it off, or he was born with none to begin with. He bore light blue arrow tattoos running down both of his arms, and a wider, yet shorter arrow of the same colour planted on his head. His voice was laced with curiosity and held a hint of wisdom in his light cheery voice.

It was gone in a second.

"Hi! My name is Aang! What's yours?"

"Uhhh... Naruto."

Aang rose an eyebrow and let out a giggle of amusement. "Fishcake? What an odd name!"

...

"...Shatap."

Aang looked taken aback for a moment, before letting out a cough of laughter at the look of Narutos' face.

Sokka, on the other hand, looked baffled and bewildered before shaking is head. "Keep away from him! He could be dangerous!"

The two others turned their heads at the blond between them before turning their gazes back at Sokka.

"You say that about everyone." Katara sighed. She and Aang then led Naruto to a hill of fluff and helped him down so he could lean against it. Kattara then took a second look at the blond before letting out a small gasp.

"You're pretty torn up! What happened?"

Naruto looked down on his tattered orange clothes. His garment was riddled with needle sized holes, slashes and rips. Patches of dark orange also defined the boys clothes, blackened by still fresh blood.

The events of the fight before finally caught up with Narutos' young mind.

The blond suddenly shot to his feat, startling the three who stood around him.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto shot rapid gazes around him, looking for his raven-haired comrade. He then froze and his eyes shot to the ground, tears threatening to fall. Before he could let it fall, he shook his head and forced his tears to recede. Katara, on her end, rose an eyebrow in curiosity. After a moment or two, her voice broke the heavy silence.

"Who's Sasuke?"

Naruto rose his head and looked into the distance for a moment before shaking his head.

"He's...the last person I saw."

Okay, that was a lie, and Naruto knew it, but the blond decided that he would rather not think of the emotionless mask-covered shinobi.

"Oh,"

Sokka broke into the conversation for the second time, his voice irritated and baffled. "It still doesn't explain where you're from!"

The blond frowned, thinking of the question that was presented to him. "Well, the last place I remember being is Wave-whatsit. Where am I now?"

Aang took a thoughtful gaze and rested his chin between his thumb and his index. "Wave? Is that like the North Pole?"

Katara took the next part of the blond ninjas' question. "As for where we are; we're on our way to the Southern Air Temple,"

"The Southern Air Temple, huh?"

Naruto sat there with a thoughtful look while the other three gazed with a degree of interest at the blond.

"Never heard of it."

Katara shrugged non-comically, with no surprise evident in her water blue eyes. "Most don't. The Air Temples have been..." She gave Aang a worried glance before turning her gaze back to Naruto, "...have been keeping to themselves for the past decades."

Before the blond could even respond, the mountain of fur began vibrating greatly and rumbling.

_Grrrrrrr..._

Naruto shot to his feat and rebounded back, almost barrelling into a spluttering Sokka. "Hey!"

"What is that thing?!"

The pile of wool, or so Naruto thought, opened its massive jaws and let out a yawn that blasted wind. Before no long, it pushed up on its now visible legs.

The young shinobi squinted his eyes. "What the...is that a giant buffalo?! Since when do buffalo have six legs?!"

"Actually," Aang grinned ear to ear and leap high into the air only to land on the now apparent head of the beast, "He's a bison! His name is Appa!"

"Appa?"

"Yeah! Hey buddy," He leaned over the bisons' head as to look the beast in the eye, "You ready?"

A rather cheerful growl was the reply, alongside with what very well could be a nod. Aangs' grin somehow grew wider. "Sweet! Hop on guys!"

Aang turned on the spot and patted a saddle that was straddled onto the back of the bison, waiting for his two friends to climb on.

The boy looked expectantly at Naruto with a hint of confusion. "Well, you wanna come with us?"

Naruto grinned for the first time since his arrival. This offer was almost too good to be true. Also, its not like Kakashi-sensai could complain, where ever he was, he was doing reconnaissance!

"Yeah, sure!"

Leaping almost as high as Aang had previously, must to the surprise of the three, he landed swiftly onto the saddle and got down cross-legged. He could have sworn Sokka muttered, "Great, another one..."

Aangs' reaction, however, was almost completely opposite of the others.

"Hey, are you an airbender also?"

The blond in question looked rather bewildered, and he sat thoughtful for a moment or two before replying. "Airbender? What's that?"

The arrow sporting boy frowned in consideration, thinking on how to reply to the blonds question. After a second, Aang decided a demonstration was in order.

Naruto gazed in wonder as Aang stuck out his palm and focused. In no time at all, a small ball of air materialized in the hand of the boy.

"Ohh!" Naruto smiled, "That's cool! Teach me!"

"Unfortunately," Katara stepped in, "You are not a airbender. You see, you can only bend one element, depending on the type of bender you are. Aang here, is from an ancient tribe of Air Nomads, so naturally, he is an airbender. I was born a waterbender, in the Water Tribe. However, not everyone can bend, like my brother." She nodded her head at Sokka, who was gesturing his hand in 'blah blah blah' motions.

Her eye twitched, but after a moment, she shook her head at her brothers antics and carried on.

"Although that is true, there exists one exception to the rule. The Avatar. The Avatar can learn all four elements; water, earth, fire, air-"

"Wait, four?" Naruto interjected, vaguely remembering something Kakashi told him while on route to Wave Country, "Isn't there five? Lightning?"

"Technically speaking, lightning bending is considered a form of fire bending."

"Oh, I see!" Naruto exclaimed. _Not really. She kinda reminds me of Sakura._

Katara gave him a warm smile.

Another question came to Narutos' mind. "You mentioned something called an Avatar. That sounds cool! Can we meet him?"

Aang frowned and sighed, causing the blond to turn to him. "You're looking at him."

"That's cool!"

The boy visibly flinched, and he muttered something inaudible under his breath, an action that Naruto nearly missed.

"Anyway..." Naruto awkwardly continued, "How fast can Appa go? Because something tells me travailing could take a very long time."

Sokka scoffed loudly.

Aang's grin returned full force, although it was rather mischievous. "Hehehehe,"

"Better hold on, whiskers." Sokka drawled, earning a smack from his sister for the nickname. "Ow!"

"Appa! Yip yip!"

The beast crouched and wiggled its behind, before making a magnificent leap into the air.

And it kept going.

Naruto scrabbled to the edge of the saddle, looking overboard. "It can _fly?!_ No way! No frigging way! How?"

"A magic thing called airbending!" Arrows' laughed.

"What? No fair! A buffalo can airbend and not me?"

"Yup!"

Narutos' eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. "So you can fly too?"

"Well..." Aang scratched the back of his neck, "Only Appa can. I _can _fly around, but I need my staff."

He snagged his staff from beside him and Naruto heard a distinct _click_. In a snap, the sides of the staff snapped open into two wings, and two more snapped out in the back, and one sticking into the air at the end of the stick.

"I use airbending to keep the wings aloft to allow me to soar through the air!"

"Cool!"

Sokka and Katara watched as both Naruto and Aang spoke.

"Great. Aang 2.0."

Katara shot a quick glance towards her brother before returning her gaze to the two newly found friends. "Well...they do get along."

* * *

The joy of flight quickly disagreed with the blond shinobi as he emptied his stomach for the third time during their travels. They had been in the air for a good three hours until they had finaly seen the mountain ranges.

"Hold on, buddy! I see the Patola Mountain Range! We're nearly there!"

"Good riddance..." Naruto muttered distastefully.

A loud grumbling made the party turn to a certain individual. Sokka was clutching his stomach and looked irritated and depressed.

"Foooooooooooood..."

Katara was on him in a instance. "You're one of the only outsiders to step foot in the Airtemple, and you're worried about-"

A second grumble of the same pitch, if not louder, interrupted the only female in her tracks. All three turned their surprised gazes to the newcomer blond.

"Hehehe, sorry." Naruto grinned with a blush as he scratched the back of his head while Katara laughed. Sokka glared daggers at her.

"What, so you yell at me, but not at him?"

Katara sighed. "For one, you're my brother! And two," She gave Naruto a worried glance, "Naruto did throw up on the way here, so its understandable."

Sokka snapped his head to the side to ignore Katara. "Great," He muttered under his breath, "She likes new kid better than me..."

"Enough of that!" Aang laughed as he pointed at some upcoming stone buildings in the near distance, "Were there!"

In no time at all, much to Naruto's relief, Appa's six legs softly landed on the stone ground. Aang leaped off the head of the beast and landed on the stone with a light thud. He then proceed to turn to the others who were slidding of the saddle. "Welcome," He stuck his arms strait out, "to the Southern Air Temple!"

Aang spun on his heels and walked up the beaten stone path with a joyful grin.

Naruto, after getting his balance, looked around with a frown. He turned to Kartara with a questioning gaze.

"I thought you said that they kept to themselves. Where are they?"

The blue-eyed waterbender glanced up the path at Aang with a worried glaze in her eyes and a sad frown. "It was...for his sake."

The blue-eyed shinobi shook his head. "Why?"

Sokka spoke with a comforting voice, one that completely clashed with himself, in Naruto's opinion, and one that he never thought Sokka could be capable of.

"You're gonna have to tell him sometime. He'll find out anyway soon."

Katara opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Aangs distance yowl.

"Hey! You guys coming, or what?"

She sighed before grinning back and began following the nomads footsteps.

Naruto and Sokka extinguished glances before doing the same.

The moment the three caught up with Aang, the gasped at the sight they were given. Tall, stone buildings loomed in the short distance, but before, remained a small field. Beside the grassy field was an arena of some sort.

"What are we waiting for? Come one!"

The young nomad zoomed towards the arena, Sokka and Katara huffed before following him.

Before Naruto could take a step further, a nagging feeling kept him from doing so. The blond frowned before calling to the others.

"Hey! I'm going to explore on my own for a but. I'll meet you guys later!"

Naruto walked towards a sanctuary. He wasn't to sure why, exactly, but something told him to. Be it his imagination, of his gut, _something _pulled him there.

Naruto Uzumaki then found himself in a corridor, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Skeletons, very old skeletons, were scattered, likely forgotten long by time. Each one bore red garments and armour, and with each helmet, the kanji for 'fire' was inscribed into the front. He slowly looked up the hallway. More and more countless decayed bodies were almost lined up, and at the very end...another skeleton.

But this one was different.

The assumed killer was leaning on a wall at the very end. But this one wore different garments. They were exactly the same ones Aang wore.

Naruto shrinkingly stalked up to it, suddenly unsure with every step, fear in every breath.

Could Aang be like this?

He slowly extended his hand to grasp onto a necklace that hug off the mans bone neck. As soon as he grasped it, everything went quiet.

There was no wind, no chirping of birds, nothing. Dead silence.

"Terrifying, isn't it?"

Naruto whipped around to face the bearer of the deep, elderly voice. It was, as expected, a older man . He held a saddened frown, and weariness in his eyes. He wore the same clothes as both Aang, and the body.

"Who are you?"

"I think you know who I am."

The blond glanced back at the body then turned back to the man. He let out a quiet gasp. "The necklace!"

Sure enough, the same necklace that hugged the mans neck was the very same one that hung off the skeleton.

The man grimaced. "I can see it in your eyes. Fear, disgust. You fear the man that took on all these men," He slowly swung his arm towards the red-garment bodies, "and took them out."

Before he could help himself, Naruto slowly nodded.

The man sighed.

"Then I believe that you should know the situation before you make assumptions."

As soon as the words left the aged mans mouth, the world slowly dissolved into gold powder. After a minute of quite literal nothing, the gold dust reformed again. Except the world was...different.

Every thing looked liked it was well cared for, unlike what Naruto had first seen when he gazed upon the aged and crumbling walls. Everything was...new?

Then sound came back.

War cries and roars exploded, and soon, Naruto was in the middle of a battleground. "What?!"

He watched in horror as an Air Nomad was slammed to the ground and a fist of fire smashed him in the face.

Naruto tensed, ready to jump in when a wrinkled hand was placed on his shoulder.

"The past cannot be changed, no madder how hard one tries."

Naruto glanced sharply to the man, and spoke in a curious voice. "We're in...the past?"

The man stepped forward, sighing as the tackled Nomad was finally killed. "One hundred years in the past, give or take. The Fire Nation had declared war on the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads in hope to expand their military and themselves into a world wide empire. The first thing they did was wipe us out. What you are seeing is the Battle of the Nomads. Where we are, or when perhaps, is the very beginning of the Hundred Year War. It is still raging to this day."

Before Naruto could say anything, the man turned to him. "I am Gyatso, and I have come to you with a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes. In order for this war to end, the Avatar must bring peace."

"Hold on! Naruto shook his head in an attempt to fend off the oncoming headache, "What do I have to do with this!"

Gyatso looked away. "That is what you must find out yourself. I cannot help you along the way."

Naruto snarled at the older man, irritation in his voice, "Then why did you even bother talking to me."

The man looked surprised for a moment, then laughed for the first time. "You, my boy, must guide Avatar Aang to victory. That is why you are here. That is why you have been summoned from your time."

The younger boy sighed. "Then why me?"

"Because."

...

"Because?! That's the best you can do?! Man, you're just as bad as Kakashi-sensai..."

The man laughed again, doing a complete 180 from his saddened voice before.

"I am allowed to tell you one thing though."

"C'mon, what is it already?"

Gyatso's voice deepened once more. "The world is at peril. The God's have decided that one Avatar is not enough. So another, from a future time line has been chosen. One from Avatar Aangs' race to give him companionship."

Gyatso jabbed is finger into the blonds chest, surprising him greatly. Power surged through Naruto like no other. Then it disappeared.

"Huh. I don't feel any different."

Gyatso frowned. "Your Inner Avatar has been locked away deep inside you. As of now, you are an Air Nomad, but you are not a Avatar. Not yet at least. In order to help Avatar Aang in his travels, you must unlock your power."

Gyatso began to fade.

"Wait _what?!_ Naruto bellowed loudly, "C'mon man, my 'Inner Avatar'? What's that even supposed to mean?!"

Everything was back to normal. The faded and worn out walls and ground, everything. Even the dead silence.

An animal of some sort came rushing in with Aang at it's tail. "C'MON LEMUR! I WON'T LET THAT MAN EAT YOU!" The boy froze in his tracks and fell to his knees at the sight of the skeletons.

"Monk G-Gyatso..."

He began sobbing quietly.

Sokka came flying in right after. "Aw man, where's my dinner?"

The young teen froze at the sight and Aang and guilt rushed into his eyes. "I wasn't really going to eat- oh man..."

He too caught sight at Gyatso.

Wind slowly started picking up. Slowly at first, but the wind got faster and heavier. Soon, The arrows tattooed onto Aang's body began glowing a fiery white, alongside his eyes. Naruto had a feeling of déja vue.

Aang began rising into the air, the wind now at hurricane levels.

"What's going on?!" Katara stumbled in, fighting against the wind. Sokka screamed over the current. "He found Gyatso!"

"Oh no!" Katara fought to get closer to the enraged Aang, "It must be his Inner Avatar reacting to Gyatso's death! I'm going to try and calm him down!"

"Well hurry up and do _something!"_

Katara's words rang in Naruto's ears. _Inner Avatar..._

Naruto stared blankly as Katara spoke inaudible words as he looked at Aangs Avatar State.

Just _what_ is a Inner Avatar?

**One day. _One day _for the internet to come on. This chapter was supposed to be a Christmas gift for yall. Now I'm sad...**

**Okay, I can already hear the 'why is Naruto an Air Nomad?'**

**Well, because I said so.**

**No, just kidding. Remember in Shippuuden when it was revealed that Naruto's nature chakra is Wind? See where I'm going with this?**

**See, if Sakura's nature was earth, she would be an earthbender. **

**This WILL be explained further later. So will the 'Inner Avatar'. **

**Oh, and PLEASE don't make assumptions...unless they're guesses for the future. I'm okay with that. What I'm not okay with is "ERMAHGERD WHY IS NARUTO AN AVATAR! HE WILL BE OVERPOWERED WITH THE KYUUBI. MARY SUE! MAAAARRRRY SUUUUUUE!" **

**Aaaany way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review what you like/ didn't (no flames though) And**

**have a good night!**


End file.
